


Not There

by starshynebrite



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshynebrite/pseuds/starshynebrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is literally the shortest thing ever. But it made me sad so yeah. (Also see notes at end because I know it's in first person POV and there's a reason!)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not There

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the shortest thing ever. But it made me sad so yeah. (Also see notes at end because I know it's in first person POV and there's a reason!)

I wake up with the worst pain imaginable. Shocks flood thorugh my body as I gasp for air. Had I forgotten how to breathe? It felt like my lungs were filled with stuffing and they would collapse from too much work. I couldn't make a sound, not even a cry for help. My body refused to move from it's incredibly uncomfortable position on what felt like gravel. As my eyes finally focused, I could see my arm about a meter away with thick blood oozing from the spot where it used to be connected to my body.

There was a loud ringing in my ears and I swore I could hear someone calling my name.  _Katniss. Katniss! KATNISS!_

 _  
_I woke to see Peeta yelling my name, his face pale and his arm red from where I'd held onto him. "Katniss!" Peeta sighed in relief. "You've been like that for an hour," he whispered, pulling me into a tight hug. "You're not in the Arena. You're not in the Capitol," he assured me.

Later though, I realized that I hadn't been dreaming about myself. I'd been dreaming of Prim.

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This didn't start out as a fanfic, so that's why it's in 1st person POV. I just kind of started writing and wrote whatever came to my mind and then when I got to the part with the "calling my name" it just sort of ended up as a fanfic instead. The ending sort of made me sad...


End file.
